


Thank You My Love

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Thank You My Love

伪装者卷着衬衫袖子，哼着Hotel California在热气腾腾的厨房里忙碌。纯黑色的猫咪灵活地在伪装者脚边绕来绕去，修长的尾巴不时甩在他裤腿上。城市里的水泥路面让它的肉垫表皮不再柔软如初，此时踩在橡木地板上会发出微小的“哒哒”的响声。

伪装者很享受这来自脚下的伴奏，似乎猫咪的脚步声与他哼着的歌曲正合拍。他脸上扬起一个愉快的笑容，娴熟地将胡萝卜切成一排均匀的薄片。

“嘿，亲爱的，我们可以组一个乐队。”

猫咪高傲地舔了舔爪子，继续它的节拍。

炉台上炖着奶油南瓜浓汤，馥郁的香气填满了厨房的每一个角落。餐桌今早就已经换上了花色艳丽的桌布，塞满馅料的烤火鸡摆在木桌的正中央，四周围着面包丁沙拉和苹果派，还有一碗看起来应该被拿去做毒性检测的蔓越莓果酱。

这是张非常典型的感恩节餐桌。

尽管英国人是不过感恩节的。伪装者对它的全部认知和准备都来自维基百科。哦，还要额外感谢美食网站上那些主妇们的私家菜谱。想要讨好一个有着老派美国口味且无比挑剔的前哨，每顿晚餐都必须小心翼翼。

一曲终了，黑猫像是按下暂停键一般踩过伪装者的脚背，迈着优雅的步子离开厨房。

它现在有正经事要去做了。

 

Arthur在路过客厅的时候停了下来，它望着那些高得略显诡异的家具，跃跃欲试。不过好在它及时克制住了自己的攀登高峰的欲望，这点对于自尊心强过其他任何一只猫咪的Arthur来说是极不容易的————自尊心越强，它挑战高处的欲望也就随之成几何倍数扩张。不过好在这同样使它的使命感也重得夸张，甚至，超过了一只牧羊犬。

Arthur歪着头抬起前爪捋了捋胡须，继续前进。

它巧妙的越过地板上由几件脏衣服和空烟盒组成的障碍后，像魅影一般溜进了主卧。进门前，它轻轻了挠了两下门框。这是攻击发动前最后的警示。

很显然它的目标无视了那充满善意的提醒。

卧室没有飘进奶油浓汤的香味，空气干燥清爽，这让Arthur忍不住做了一个深呼吸。

床头摆着一只非常显眼的电子时钟，记时器的每个数字都在分秒流逝中不断变换着，红色的跃动就像是床上主人的心跳与脉搏。Arthur很喜欢这个时钟，偶尔它心血来潮，会站在地毯上盯着那些数字盯上大半天。

Arthur轻轻一跃，跳上了弹性良好的床垫，试探着踩了踩那些松软得会让它整个儿陷进去的羽绒被，很快它就在被子下探索到了一条笔直而坚实的小路。

准确的说，那是它主人的腿。

想到“主人”这个词汇，Arthur的瞳孔无意识的收缩了一下。

它也许对那个快乐地挥舞着厨刀的家伙称得上喜欢，但若是让它承认他是自己的主人，不，绝不。其实Arthur对于成为人类的宠物毫无兴趣，它只是需要个遮风避雨的地方以及干净而稳定的伙食。如果得到这些的条件是它必须称什么人为“主人”的话，那么眼前这个即使沉沉睡着也令人感觉高高在上、一丝不苟的人类，才配称作Arthur的主人————尽管这房子和口味不坏的食物都是厨房里的那个人类提供的。而要说物似主人型，那么这房子里的另一个小动物更像是那名主厨人类会饲养的宠物。

“喵~”

Arthur长长的叫了一声。充满诱惑与穿透力。

 

绝大多数动物都会在这样的叫醒服务下睁开眼睛。也包括白天总是犯困的那只南美洲栗鼠。

“Darling，darling，晚上好~”

Eames缩着前爪跳过来，它蹲在床脚，努力伸长了脖子————如果它真的有那个部分————看向被子上方的Arthur。

“Eames，你可睡得挺久了。”Arthur站在主人的腿上没有动，它不想冒陷进被子里去的危险。

Eames抓了抓身上蓬松的毛毛，微笑起来。

“虽然不需要冬眠但我确实和很多野外动物一样，冬天对我来说是个睁不开眼睛的季节！”

Arthur盯着它抓挠的爪子，“你的毛痒痒？”

“不，darling，不是毛，是我的皮！毛怎么可能会痒痒！”

Arthur发出“呼噜呼噜”的笑声，“真抱歉，我很难看到你的皮……”

“嘿！不要以为我听不出来！我没有变胖！”

Eames用力地拿它的小爪子扒着肚皮上的毛，试图把它们压下去一些来凸显自己匀称的身材。不过完全是徒劳无功。

这不是Eames的错，自打它和亲爱的Arthur一起搬进这栋人类的房子开始，从未有过的坚果盛宴不仅满足了它储藏足够多的食物让那些松鼠眼红的愿望，还令它的皮毛更加富有光泽。当然也就会显得它比过去稍微圆了一丁点儿……但是这真的不是Eames的错。

 

Arthur决定不在这样毫无意义的话题上消耗精力，它重新开始了轻巧又坚定的步伐，沿着它主人的腿一点点向前移动。Eames因为一些先天的劣势而没办法一起跳上去，所以只能在床下不断地蹦起来，跟着Arthur的进度一起向床头推进。它就是想多看看Arthur的脸。

Arthur终于来到了被子的上沿。

它松了一口气，放心地踩上了主人的胸部。Arthur毫不担心会给熟睡中的主人造成什么负担，毕竟一直以来它都通过大量高难度的肢体活动来维持自己的身材。起码不要像Eames那样因为生活环境的改善就，那个人类常用的词儿是怎么说的，发福？也许吧。

Eames爬到了掉在床头柜下面的两本书上。

“Darling，我觉得你不必总是来叫醒他。”

“我想，”Arthur抬起一只爪子，收好趾尖，轻轻按了按主人的下巴。“这是一个宠物应该尽的义务？”

Eames搓了搓小爪子，“可是……”

“好啦，先让我做正事。他应该起来收拾一下屋子了，你难道没有注意到客厅已经被另一个人类摧残成什么样子了？”

Arthur又把爪子挪上了主人的光洁的额头。

它盯着主人紧绷的下颚和微蹇的眉心，这个人类在睡梦中也不是全然放松的。它几乎每一次来叫醒他，看到的都是这样一张表情。Arthur不明白多少、何等可怕的事情，会让人无法做出一个美梦来。

Arthur很少做梦，也很少记得梦见过什么，大概正因为是十分普通的梦境才没有给它留下深刻的印象。它转过脸俯视着那只目光从来没有离开自己半分的南美洲栗鼠。也许，和这只本应该被吃掉的家伙相遇，才是它这辈子做过的最离谱又最美好的梦吧。

但是它的主人显然不是在做美梦，所以它必须要叫醒他。

“喵~”

 

“哦，嘿，亲爱的，你又跑到这儿来了。”

伪装者听到声音赶来，从前哨的胸前把黑色的猫咪抱了起来。它的眼睛瞪得滚圆，四只爪子都直直的伸开着，伪装者觉得这真是一幅非常好笑的画面。

“我们说过不要来打扰他的。”

“喵~”

“谢谢，亲爱的，你想叫醒他，这很了不起。”伪装者单手把猫咪揽在怀里，又用另一只手捞起了一直在书本上蹦来蹦去的南美栗鼠。“可是你看，他并不是简单的睡着了……”

伪装者坐到床沿上，把南美栗鼠也塞到抱着猫咪的那个臂弯里，空出来的手在裤子上反复蹭了蹭，先调慢了维生药物的输液速度，才去抚摸前哨的黑发。

“他被困在一个叫做Limbo的地方，虽然他也很想见你们但是他要战胜很多困难才能够回来，所以我们不要来打扰他好吗？”

伪装者轻声细语的哄着怀里的两个小家伙。

“喵~”

猫咪舔了舔爪子上的肉垫，把它搁在伪装者的胸口按了两下，又伸长了前肢按住前哨的胸口，那里面的心脏强有力的鼓动着。

伪装者沉默的用力揉了揉怀里两只小动物的毛，然后把它们放在了地毯上。

他低下头在前哨耳边说了一句什么，接着从PASIV中抽出了另一根安好了针头的导管。

 

“他们总是睡不够吗？”Eames望着斜倚着黑发人类躺下的那个胖子，奇怪的问。“简直是我见过的最喜欢睡觉的人类了。”

Arthur认为Eames并没有见过足够多用来比较的人类，但是它依然赞同的点了点头。

“也许他也躺下睡觉是因为刚刚说的那句话……好了，现在让我们去看看今天的晚饭如何？”人类的行为总是很奇怪，Arthur更关心填饱肚子这件大事。

Eames的注意力立刻就从睡觉上被转移了。

“哦！我之前已经去看过了，有小山一样的苜蓿草粒装在漂亮的碗里！”

Arthur微笑着叼起Eames，让它顺利爬上自己的背，然后慢悠悠地向外走去。

“我有什么美味的礼物呢？”

“你确定想让我告诉你吗，darling？”

“当然，毕竟我不是很信得过人类准备的惊喜，我最好的礼物都来自于你。”

“哦~darling~”

“现在告诉我，是什么？”

“一大盆拌好的鸡肉和熏鱼！还有一碟麦草！”

“还不坏？”

“当然~”

卧室门在Arthur和Eames身后缓缓阖上。

厨房里的餐桌上，感恩节大餐已经凉透。

 

夜幕降临，Eames习惯地拖着今天的那份坚果来到后院的储存仓库————一个它和Arthur合力挖的洞。

它把最后一颗坚果藏进洞里时，一阵风在它头顶停下来。

“看来你们和人类的相处很融洽。”Cobb站在树枝上，转动着它似乎又大了一些的脑袋对Eames说。

“他们两个是不错的人类！”

Cobb哼哼着，“好吧好吧，感恩节快乐！”

“也祝你感恩节快乐！哦，我有些人类语言的问题想要请教你！”

 

当Eames挪动着肥硕的毛屁股回到屋里，它给了迎上来的纯黑色猫咪一个结实的拥抱。当然，还是抱在脸上。

Arthur伸出粉色的舌头舔了一下Eames的下巴。

“感恩节快乐。”

 

“我会把最好的梦境敬献给你，我的爱，不过你的梦里务必有我。”

“谢谢你在我的梦里，Eames。”

 

如果，与Eames的相遇是一场最离谱又最美好的梦，那么Arthur希望这个梦不要有醒来的那一天。


End file.
